Blossom
}} Mother: }} Brothers: Sister: |pup = Chatter |adult = Blossom |past = Pup, Lone Dog, Packmate |current = None |status = Deceased }}Blossom is a white female Farm Dog with large brown splotches and gentle light blue eyes. Personality Blossom was a bold and argumentative dog. She usually followed her heart rather than her head, and it had gotten her into trouble, and would eventually lead to her death, as she had been wary of Breeze because of Fortunate, but also was happy to have a friend. Backstory and Facts * Blossom was born to Petal and Clover along with her littermates Tree, Ice, and Mud. * Their parents pass peacefully, and Tree inherits the leadership of their Pack. However, Ice and Blossom both leave because of conflicts within the family. * She traveled a little bit before finding the Fox Pack, however Fox Mother rejects her offer to join because it's too risky while they are in the midst of a conflict with Fierce Dogs, and they can't afford to feed another mouth. * Blossom leaves the Fox Pack and briefly joins the Wild Pack, however she was killed in a Fierce Dog ambush lead by Breeze. Quotes :“You’re right that I’ve always followed my heart instead of my head. And that’s what I’m doing now. I’m leaving. This whole ’Family Pack’ doesn’t work with /you/ as leader. So I’m going to find a different Pack." ― Blossom leaves her family Pack :Blossom was heading towards the Wild Pack. She saw two dogs and hoped they were part of the Pack. One was lean and brown, and the other was a fox, much to her surprise. :She padded up to them, her fur and tail low. "Hello. I'm Blossom, and I'd like to join your Pack." ― Blossom meets Fortunate and Breeze :Fueled by the need for blood, Ajax sprang silently upon the intruders, landing on Blossom. They both grappled for an instant, his fangs snapping ferociously and, locked in a ball of fur and claws, the dogs rolled down into a patch of wet grasses. Here, he slammed her sharply against a boulder, and went at the side of his enemy’s neck. :Blossom yelped in fear and pain as her shoulder was hit against a jagged rock. She felt his teeth tear through her ear and snapped feverishly until her fangs met in his foreleg. :Blossom saw Breeze fleeing. It was the last sight she'd ever see before sharp teeth met in her throat. :With his opponent jammed down against the stone, Ajax was now moving in for the death bite. Blood, His own and his adversary’s, flowed into his eyes, half-blinding him. He closed his jaws down hard on her soft neck, and crunched, feeling bone break under his might jaws. ― Blossom is killed by Ajax :Tree hesitated, trying to think of what to say, when Mud barged forward. "Hello!" he greeted the stranger, tail wagging slowly. "My littermate and I come from a farm, far away. We're looking for a she-dog named Blossom." :Sighing inwardly, shooting her littermate an annoyed glance, Tree stepped forward. "That's Mud," she said, looking at her littermate. "I'm Tree. As my brother stated, we're looking for our littermate Blossom. Fairly slender, russet-and-white, with some spots. Do you know her?" :Moon looked up, her eyes full of deep sadness and regret and spoke in a tight voice. "She was killed by a group of dogs, during an attack. I'm so sorry." She lowered her head. ― Moon tells Tree and Mud about Blossom's death Family Tree Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Herd Dogs Category:Lone Dogs Category:Wild Pack Members Category:Packmates Category:Deceased